Lleu Llaw Gyffes: a Retelling
by MissJinny
Summary: AU, Shounanai, SSRL. A retelling of Lleu Llaw Gyffes! Only Slash! And not so much as Lleu Llaw Gyffes...


_a/n: This is a story that completely hit me between the eyes and I absolutely had to write it. The story of Lleu Llaw Gyffes I have tweaked (considerably) near the middle and through to the end. Find the original to read, it's quite a tale. I have turned it into slash! (Shameful, I know.)_

_disclaimer: I do not own or otherwise make personal gains from the creation of this story (beyond personal gratification--which believe me, does not pay bills). The characters belong to JK Rowling and the story line belongs to Welsh folklore 'The Welsh Enchanter's Fosterling'._

_AU: absolutely and entirely does NOT fit in any way shape or form the Harry Potter timeline._

_For the sake of those looking for the story and wanting to pair characters, here is the main cast listing:_

_Arainrod: Eileen Prince (Snape. Thanks to excessivelyperky for the name reminder!)  
Gwydion: Albus Dumbledore  
Math: Nicola Flamel  
Lleu Llaw Gyffes: Severus Snape  
Blodeuwedd: Narcissa Malfoy  
Goronwy, Lord of Penllyn: Lucius Malfoy_

_The only character not in the original that I've added for my own purpose is Remus Lupin._

---

In the lush green hills of northern Wales, a story of great renown and legend can still be heard around the fires when tales are best told. Our story begins in the rolling hills where two wizards of great power had their fortresses and protected their lands with firm yet gentle hands.

Albus Dumbledore, a great and powerful man, was well loved by those that knew him and even by those who had only heard of him in tale. He was a gentle faced, tender hearted wizard who could not turn his back on an innocent who had need of him. Because of Albus' over-large heart, he took in a pregnant woman to his care, ignoring the rumor and gossip that flew about him on her arrival.

The woman, Eileen Prince, was a dour and sallow faced woman. Albus did not fault her for being quiet and reserved. As soon as he set eyes on her, he knew she was pregnant, and no wedding band wound her finger. He showed her care and comfort, offering her the best of medicines and meals to help her through her trouble. With some time, the woman looked to come around. She began to smile and speak quietly with Albus' house elves.

Feeling proud of Eileen's accomplishments, and even a little proud of himself for helping the single mother, Albus was soon flabbergasted and distraught.

On the early evening on the woman's sixth day, she disappeared. The house elves led him to the gardens where the woman had gone that afternoon. Soon, his search turned up nothing, and fearing that the worst had happened, Albus called his friend Nicolas Flamel to aid him.

Before any long time had passed, Nicolas arrived in a flurry of snapping grey robes. The smell of smoke and herbs clung to him.

"I do hope I did not disturb any important work," Albus frowned thoughtfully.

"For you, Albus, a ruined potion is nothing," Nicolas smiled disarmingly, shrugging off his friend's discomfort. "Now, let us find your missing guest."

And they searched the gardens with their keen eyes and magic spells. As the skies began to darken, Nicolas let out a cry that set Albus' spine on edge. The wizard ran with a speed and agility that belied his age. On the far side of the gardens, a sparkling river flowed. It was on its bank that Albus found Nicolas kneeling in the wet earth.

"What is it? What has happened?" Albus puffed, wand in hand.

Nicolas stood, a sad smile on his smooth face. "It is a boy child." In his arms, a small bundle lay unmoving and wet. Raven hair stood shockingly atop the pale baby's head. Albus held his arms out for the boy and Nicolas passed the still form over.

Heart rended as the child's blue lips held no breath, Albus placed his palm over he boy's heart and murmured a spell. As the sun fell finally beneath the horizon and the first evening star shone, the boy drew breath and cried.

Bundling the boy in his outer robe, Albus curled his arms protectively around the child and set his feet on the path that led back to his manor. Behind him Nicolas sighed softly and followed. "Should we search for his mother?"

Albus' blue eyes dulled in pain, "There is no need, my friend. Our bundle of new life is not wanted by her. She is long gone from here."

Nicolas nodded his grey-streaked head and lay his gaze on the poor unwanted child. "You must find her Albus. The boy has no name and only his mother may grant him one."

"I know," Albus nodded, smiling as the boy yawned widely in his arms and curled his small fingers into his beard. "And the time will come when she will name him."

Nodding his head, Nicolas did not refute. For he knew that when Albus had put his mind to something, it was useless to try and change his mind.

---

As the boy grew, Albus watched him with dancing blue eyes and gentle care. With subtle charms, he protected the boy as the time passed and the frail creature he had found on the banks of the river soon grew strong and healthy.

At the age of four, the sable haired boy was starting to show promise of a great wizard. It was with a sinking heart that Albus knew he could do nothing to help the poor child until he had a name. As many know that deal in magic, a wizard's true name held more power than any magics he learned.

One bright and sunny morning, Albus woke to find the boy sitting among the house elves, two empty glass vials in his hands that he passed back and forth.

"What are you doing, my boy?" Albus asked gently from the entry.

The boy turned dancing dark eyes to his teacher and surrogate father. "I'm uncle Nicol's," he smiled and the glasses continued to clink together.

Albus' heart pained and he knew the time had come to seek Eileen Prince.

He found her at her familial sea-side palace. Being a wizard of renowned power and influence, Albus was welcomed by Eileen in civil manner expected of her. When the woman gazed beyond Albus' robes and set her eyes on her child, her face paled and her thin mouth tightened.

"I have brought your son here to be named," Albus spoke deeply, face set in hard lines that few were ever unprivileged to see.

Shaking in fury, Eileen sneered viciously at the boy that had her eyes and lips, "I will swear this fate on him, that he shall have no name until he obtains one from me." Her dark eyes returned to Albus' face and her pale face colored in anger as she smiled coldly. "And I shall never give it."

Albus drew the boy to his side, resting a gentle hand on the boys head as he felt the fear and sadness that came from him as the strange woman spit and snarled. "That is a wicked oath, and you are a wicked woman," Albus spoke calmly. "But the boy shall have a name all the same."

He gathered the child up in his arms and left the palace with his grim omen hanging above the woman's head.

Upon his return to northern Wales, Albus sat in pensive solitude for two whole days. The poor pale child sat outside the older wizard's study and waited for his patriarch to return to him.

On the third day, Albus came quickly from his study, a cunning glint in his eye and he took the boy up in his arms and hugged him tightly. "We are nearly ready, young one. Come, let us get your uncle Nicolas to assist us."

Another day of scheming and detail had the young boy confused and curious. He was excited as the two grown wizards he saw as his family laughed and told him about what fun the next day would bring.

The next morning as they traveled again to Eileen Prince's sea-side palace, Albus spoke softly to the boy and subtly changed their appearances. The angular planes of the boy's face smoothed, his crooked nose smoothed and curled into an aquiline slope, his sallow skin turned to a golden tan and his long lank hair was filled with life and curls.

As they drew closer to the small port city, Nicolas and Albus put their heads together and chanted quietly until their single coach and horse turned into a polished cart full of delectable, foreign delicacies. The two wizard's old travel robes turned to satin and flowed majestically behind them.

As they drew into the city, small crowds soon formed and purchased the fruits and tasties with much delight. It was not quite noon when word of the delicious foods had reached the ears of Eileen Prince and soon she and her courtiers went to see these tradesmen and their wonderful wares.

As Eileen stood touching pieces of fruit and turning them in her hands, she saw a charming young boy with a smiling face give a piece of expensive, foreign fruit to a dirtied girl in a thread-bare dress.

"That is very noble of you, young man," She said politely, smiling as the boys handsome face smiled charmingly up at her. "You are not unlike a Roman, young one. Such a handsome boy who does selfless deeds..." Her eyes lit up and she bent to touch the boys cheek, "much like the great emperor Severus."

At once, the cart disappeared and in its place stood a rickety carriage. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Albus smiling widely with a maddening twinkle in his eye. She looked back at the boy she embraced and jumped backward with a shriek of anger. Her pale and dark eyed son stared back up at her.

Albus allowed the boy to stand behind him, hiding from his mother's wrath behind his robes. The aged wizard nodded his head and touched the boys lank hair, "And so the boy shall be named Severus, just as his mother says it is so."

Furious at the trick and drawing herself up, Eileen pointed a harsh finger at the boy and shrieked, "Then another fate for this ill-gotten spawn. He shall have neither wand nor magic until I give it to him, and never will I do such a thing!"

The woman turned sharply on her heel and stalked away with her courtiers bustling behind.

"That is a terrible curse," Nicolas lamented, picking the boy up in his arms. Young Severus was not sure about why the two men were so upset and wound his thin arms around his uncle's neck.

Albus laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry so badly, Nicolas, this too will come as it is due."

---

Time passed, and with it Severus grew. The young boy became a young man with an intelligent and cunning mind. He assisted Nicolas in his preparation for potion brewing. He learned quickly and was studious with all subjects that Albus or Nicolas presented him.

It became apparent that the young man had done as much book learning as he could without practical use. It was getting harder to have things for the boy to do without needing an excuse for why he could not try what he read.

To preoccupy Severus' time and help him with his study, Albus was soon acquainted with another orphaned young man. The boy was thin and quiet. All he did was understated and the faintest praise brought a glowing smile to his scarred face.

Albus did not tell young Severus, but the undersized young man named Remus had a dark secret and a past equally as dark. The two young men shared their company, neither were jealous of the other when they first met.

It was not until two years after Remus had come to live with them that Albus knew the time for Severus' wandless life was ending.

The boys were sitting in the gardens speaking of arithmancy and palm reading, one trying to explain why one was worse than the other. Severus was soon gaining the upper hand in the quarrel, making his claims about the stupidity of fortune tellers when the first problem came upon him.

Remus had been laughing at his antics, and Severus blushed slightly at his ability to make his friend so open. Above them, the sky darkened so quickly they had hardly the time to start running before fat raindrops began to fall. The slighter boy drew a wand from his pocket and cast a quick-dry spell on his clothing.

Severus watched in awe and frustrated anger as the rain repelled from the other. When they reached the atrium, Severus was soaked to the skin in icy water. He turned baleful eyes to Remus and saw that his friend was entirely dry.

"Allow me, Severus," Remus said cautiously as he noticed the ugly sneer that threatened the other's face.

"Don't bother," Severus spat, turning quickly and slipping in the puddle that had formed at his feet. He fell to the hard marble onto his hands and knees. Remus bent to help him up, but Severus hissed and jerked from his touch. "Don't help me, don't touch me, don't even speak to me!"

Remus stepped away, curling in on himself. He watched as Severus stormed off into the manor and disappeared from view. Albus found the younger boy sitting dejectedly in the hall outside of his study.

"Whatever is the matter?" Albus sat down, putting an arm around the boy's shoulders. Remus flinched at the touch and Albus frowned.

"Severus is angry with me," Remus whispered.

"Are you sure?" Albus hugged him with one arm. "Severus has quite a short temper you realize, it could be something else entirely."

"I only wanted to help him dry off from the rain," Remus sighed, remembering the angry glare Severus had sent him.

"Did you use your wand," Albus asked mildly, already knowing that it was well beyond the time to revisit Eileen Prince.

"Yes," Remus nodded, confused.

Albus stood up from beside him and left his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Remus, it was nothing that you had done. Now, go on and don't worry about it. Severus will get over it soon enough and I have to call Nicolas."

Remus shuffled off, still appearing like a kicked puppy. Albus watched him go and quickly shut himself up in his study again.

---

After only a day of exchanged conversation and quick thinking, Albus had emerged from his study and sat down with Severus.

The young man was well old enough now at the age of sixteen to know of his mother and her horrible oath against him. Severus listened to Albus' plan to outsmart Eileen Prince again. By the time the two set out for the sea-side palace, Severus was in better spirits and his dark eyes were glowing with clever secrets.

Remus watched them go, waving from the balcony. He smiled to himself as Severus turned in his seat on the coach and waved enthusiastically back. He wished his friend the best of luck and returned inside to start his lessons with Nicolas while Albus was gone.

---

After nearly twelve years between seeing Eileen Prince, Albus did not bother to hide the appearance of young Severus. With a hidden grin, Albus watched as Severus slowly sank into his stoic mode. The boy only ever grew quiet and forbidding when faced with a new challenge. There was no greater challenge now than to face his unloving mother and try to trick her into giving Severus what he so desperately needed.

The two arrived on mules, dressed in solemn brown with lutes and fiddles in their packs. News of the bards soon traveled throughout the city, and Eileen Prince invited them in as was custom of the time.

Severus and Albus spent hours in Eileen's company, telling tales and playing their instruments. For some unsure reason, Eileen was inexplicably drawn to the brooding dark-headed lad and bade him to play his violin over and over.

The two men were treated well, far better than was expected had the woman known them for who they were. As night drew in, Albus and Severus were granted rooms to stay the evening.

As Severus began to retire, Albus used his clever mind and great power to summon a full fleet of warships. As the massive boats crowded around the port-city, panic grew and before too long, Eileen ran to them with hand-maidens at her heels.

"Please," she begged, "war has come to my city and I don't know what to do. Help me, and I'll give you whatever you desire."

Albus, nodding his sage head, bowed at his waist, "It would be an honor to assist you, my lady, but my young steward has no wand or armor."

Looking suddenly suspicious, Eileen asked why it was so in a crisp and cool voice. Severus bowed deeply, keeping his head down and spoke with a sad tremble in his tone. "As a traveling bard, we do not gain much for wealth, my lady. That which we gain I must spend on new strings for my fiddle or new horse hair for my bow."

Eileen looked at once to the violin that lay on the low table and saw it was well worn. The wood was worn, the bow strings were fraying and one of the strings looked ready to snap. "Of course," she said, breathing a sigh of relief. She disappeared quickly and returned with her maids behind her bearing armor and magical items.

The sight of the warships the in harbor grew greater as the boats drew in. Quickly she snapped the mail about the young man's chest and hastily stuck a wand into a slim holster at his hip. No sooner had her hand left the handle than the boats disappeared. Had anyone looked closer, they would have seen woodchips floating in the foam that had once been ships.

Enraged, she drew her hand back and tried to strike Albus across the face as his twinkling eyes laughed at her. Severus caught her hand and she jerked out of his touch as though it burnt. With her eyes afire, Eileen drew backwards to the door, shaking in rage as she spoke. "If you find yourself clever, Albus, then find your way out of this: this man will have no wife of any race on the earth."

Albus drew back as though struck and he quickly left with Severus and withdrew to their manor in the hills.

---

Albus took Nicolas away from Remus as soon as they returned. The young lad went to find his friend, curious and concerned.

Severus was in the gardens, new wand in his fingers and doing as much fresh magic as his mind could recall.

"What has happened?" Remus asked quietly, drawing near his friend and watching the rapture on his face as each spell he tried flowed quick and easy.

The darker boy smiled and twirled the wand between his thin fingers, "I've been given a wand."

Happy for his friend, and hearing the horrible tale of his life many times, Remus hugged him tightly and stepped away with a blush. Severus blinked in surprise, a small smile on his face. "I'm glad for you," Remus stammered, clearing his throat and returning the normal amount of personal space between them.

Severus frowned softly and sat down on a nearby bench. Remus sat down next to him. "She's denied me a wife."

"What?" Remus laughed harshly, believing his friend and feeling indignant on his behalf.

"Yes," Severus smirked, "no woman of any race on the earth." The young man leaned against Remus' side and sighed heavily. "No matter, so long as I have friends like you, eh?"

Remus blushed lightly, "Sure."

"Come, help me with this," Severus stood up swiftly, taking a dueling stance.

"Of course," Remus stood and laughed.

While the boys learned from each other and enjoyed each other's company, Albus and Nicolas were fretting.

With no wife, Severus was doomed to have no children. He would be less in the eyes of other men without a wife. Albus could not allow his abandoned child to suffer so greatly because of his mother's evil words.

Over a year of research and little sleep, Nicolas and Albus had retreated to Nicolas' home, leaving the boys in the care of each other and the house elves.

The earth trembled and the winds refused to blow as two great wizards wove the greatest magic of all time. Combining the beauty of nature and the intensity of ancient magic, Albus and Nicolas had created life from forest foliage.

The woman was more beautiful than any human woman with a fluid grace and soft smile that spoke volumes of the fabric of which she was made. They named her Narcissa, after the beautiful and fragile flowers that helped to create her.

When Albus returned to his home all those months later, he found Severus and Remus in the den, reading quietly and seated close. He smiled at the sight they made, his two unloved, abandoned children, and cleared his throat.

"Albus," Remus smiled brightly, closing his book and rising from the couch. The slighter boy saw that Severus was still engrossed in his novel and quickly set his hand over the text. Albus smiled, waiting to see Severus grow irritated at being interrupted as he normally would, but was surprised when the young man blinked and smiled up at Remus. The other nodded his head toward the entry, and Severus' smile grew.

"You've come home, finally!" Severus strode with his long stride to his foster father and enveloped the man in a large hug. Albus blinked again in surprise and looked over at Remus.

"I'm afraid I've begun to rub off," Remus blushed lightly and laughed.

Severus backed away with a pout, "So I cannot show affection without others being surprised..."

"Afraid not," Remus jibbed, grinning widely.

Albus looked between the two in wonder. They had changed since he had been gone for a year. They were at ease in each other's presense; and he watched as Severus slung an arm about Remus' shoulders and the young man did not flinch away from the touch.

"I have good news, Severus," Albus smiled wide. He turned to the entry and stepped aside. Behind him, Narcissa stepped elegantly into the room and immediately went to Severus side, draping her arm about his slim waist.

Severus stiffened and side-stepped away,looking curiously between the woman and Albus with his stoic face in place. "Who is this?"

"This is your wife, Narcissa." Albus frowned lightly, unsure of what drew such a broken look from Remus and continued to pinch Severus' face into his uncomfortable mask. "Nicolas and I have been working tirelessly to grant you this last thing that your mother would take from you."

"Thank you, Albus," Severus said in a clipped polite tone. His dark eyes flickered to Remus and Albus saw a deep sadness in his darker son's eye.

"Nicolas and I have agreed to gift to you Mur Castell that boarders both our lands. You have a wife and a home," Albus drew the deed from his robe and handed the parchment to Severus. "Go there with all the love I have for you."

The mask on Severus' face broke at the soft words and he hugged his patriarch tightly. "Thank you for what you've sacrificed for me."

"It is nothing a father would not do," Albus hugged tightly back.

Severus turned to look at his new wife. The beautiful woman stood beside Remus and the young man felt a pain in his heart at the lost and crushed look on his friend's face. "Remus, would you come and live me, uh, us?"

The young man smiled tightly, "Perhaps I will visit until you settle."

Albus clapped his hands together. "Fantastic. A feast for tonight and in the morning, you will go to your new home!"

---

For two weeks, Severus and Narcissa lived as husband and wife in their new home. Remus watched them from afar, wishing his friend love and luck while suffering in silence.

Narcissa was soft spoken and loving as a new wife should be, but she was not a real woman. At her center she had no heart and with no heart she was no true wife.

Nicolas called Severus to him on the third week. The young man had been showing great promise in potions and Nicolas had invited a potions master to test the young man. Severus left at his uncle's bid and left his wife and Remus alone in the new castle.

On the day Severus left, Remus heard a hunting party trumpet through the forest. Narcissa, with little to do, stood out on the balcony and watched the hunters chase a stag in and out through the forest line throughout the whole day.

As night fell, the hunters came to their front gates. Remus frowned as Narcissa let them in, offering shelter for the night. But it was not Remus' home, and he too was a guest, so he sat in the shadows and watched.

The leader of the hunting party bowed deeply at his waist, charmingly kissing the back of Narcissa's hand. As the man stood, he withdrew his hat and the flowery woman blushed hotly. Lucius Malfoy smiled widely and thanked her for her hospitality.

The Malfoy Lord owned a portion of land to the south of Severus' new home and was known for his handsome face and charming manner. Lucius was also a shallow man, and a man without honor. As soon as he saw Severus' beautiful wife, he wanted her and knew he would have her.

Remus watched in muted horror as through the evening, Narcissa flirted and flaunted herself before the lord. When the woman withdrew to her bedchambers, Remus glared from the shadows, growling softly as Lucius Malfoy smirked into the dark and let himself into Severus' bedrooms to sleep with his wife.

With flowering anger in his chest, Remus left the castle in search of Severus. He honored the bond that Severus and Narcissa shared, but he would rather hurt his friend's heart with the truth than keep quiet.

Malfoy--warned by Narcissa of Severus' friend who roamed the halls during the nights--had his closest companions watch the slighter man and followed him into the darkness of the forest.

In the morning, Lucius met quietly with his friends and smirked proudly. They had cornered Remus in the darkness and beat him unconscious, leaving him to the wolves. With the man out of the way, Malfoy stayed with Narcissa in the comfort of Severus' bed for the next two days before returning to his own lands.

Severus returned the day after, smiling widely and embracing his wife roughly when he saw her. "I have the most wonderful news," he cried, spinning her around. "Where's Remus?"

"He went back to Albus' place yesterday," Narcissa twisted her hands together. "He wanted me to tell you he would call back in a few weeks."

Severus frowned deeply, the happiness leeching out of his face. "Oh."

"What is your great news, husband?" Narcissa pressed, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh. I've been accepted as apprentice," Severus mumbled, far less enthusiastic. "I'll be in the library."

Narcissa watched him leave and touched a hand to her mouth. She thought of Lucius and her body ached for him. While Severus brooded, she returned to the bedroom, setting everything to rights and made a plan.

As night fell, Severus returned to his rooms, stripping from his clothes and slid into the bed. Beside him, Narcissa wept softly into the pillows.

"What's the matter?" He asked in surprise, sitting up and drawing the woman with him.

"While you were gone, I worried that you would die and I would be all alone," She sputtered, sobbing into Severus' shoulder.

He akwardly patted the woman's back and sighed heavily. "You don't have to worry about that. Albus and Nicolas have seen to it that I am well protected."

"There is no way you can be killed?" Narcissa sniffed.

Thinking to appease the fragile woman, Severus explained that he could, but it would be a rare thing indeed. Only by spear, on a blood moon night could he be injured gravely, and only if the spear was worked on on the Sabbath days by the man who would use it.

Narcissa laughed softly and snuggled deeply into the pillows. Severus thought she had been appeased and lay back to rest.

Things went back to normal for the two for the next month. Severus was brooding and quiet as he sent out repeated owls to Remus. He had not yet received an answer, and his heart grew cold and angry. That Remus would become so jealous of his marriage that he would abandon him tore Severus' heart to pieces. Severus tried to move past it.

Unknown to Severus, Narcissa had sent a secret message to Lucius telling the man how to create the spear and the circumstances on how to kill her husband. In what was irony or poetic drama, as the month drew to an end, the full moon rose high and heavy, dark and steeped in crimson color.

"Would you walk with me along the battlements?" Narcissa asked sweetly, clutching her husband's hands. "Please, it is such a beautiful night."

"Very well," Severus acquiesced, walking into the darkness with his wife's hand in his.

As they reached the eastern battlement, Narcissa stopped short and stepped backward quickly. Through the darkness, a heavily balanced spear flew though the air with a whistle and struck Severus though the ribs.

He turned, pulling the spearhead free and gaped at his wife, knowing he was betrayed. She fell backward and screamed as Severus transformed before her into a golden eagle. He flew off into the night, dripping blood.

Narcissa thought no more of him and let Lucius into the castle, neither paying heed to what evil they had done.

---

Not a day had passed when Nicolas arrived at Albus' manor in a flushed panic.

"Where is he?" The wizard cried out, throwing open doors.

Albus lept up from the bed he sat upon, shushing Nicolas and leveling him with a stern look. Upon the linen lay Remus where the young man slept fitfully.

"Forgive me, Albus," Nicolas said quickly, "But Remus' rest is not my priority this day."

"What's the matter?" Albus soothed, touching his friend's arm.

"Severus is missing. He was supposed to arrive this morning for his first test as apprentice but he did not come."

"Have you checked Mur Castell?" Albus spoke quickly, worry squeezing his heart.

"It stands empty, no one within, not even Narcissa."

"Something terrible has happened," a hoarse croak came from the bed. The two wizards turned surprised eyes to Remus. The young man was struggling to sit and waved off the help as Albus bent to assist him. "It is Narcissa's doing, I saw it with my own eyes."

"What do you mean?" Albus frowned deeply.

"When Severus was gone, I saw the woman take another man into their bed." Remus growled. "Lucius Malfoy."

"We have to find, Severus," Albus stood up quickly.

Remus struggled up out of the bed and stood on wavering feet. "I'm coming with you."

"No, Remus, you are still too weak after last night," Albus gave him a knowing look.

The younger man shook his head, "I'm coming with you."

Nicolas quickly interrupted as Albus began to argue, "There is no time for this, more eyes will be better."

Without further argument, the three wizards set out to find their wayward friend.

They had walked about Mur Castell in the forests and were giving up on finding anything useful. Remus paused and fell to his knees in the earth. Albus shot Nicolas a look that said 'I knew better' and went to the young man's side.

"Albus, look here," Remus said softly, touching two fingers to the earth. He held his hand up for the others to see. Sticky crimson stained the pads of his fingers. "It is Severus' blood."

"Are you sure?" Nicolas said quickly, following the nearly imperceptible trail across the forest floor.

"Yes," Remus croaked, standing with a groan and soon began to lead them through the forest.

They traveled for two hours, weaving in and out of the forest and crossing their trail several times. Remus stopped beneath a large oak and looked up. He gasped and pointed. There in the upper branches sat a large golden eagle, half-dead and shivering.

Plumage fell around them and Albus reached up toward the bird. He began to sing softly and the bird turned a clouded eye to them. It hopped painfully down to lower branches and sat, still staring unblinkingly at Albus.

"Come here, Severus," Albus said softly, voice thick with emotion. "Come to me."

The bird shivered, more feathers falling to the earth. Its beak clicked open and shut but it did not come down.

Remus stepped painfully toward the tree and held both hands up. "Please, Severus," he begged.

The eagle turned, emitting a pain-filled caw.

"I never left you," Remus swallowed around the lump in his throat, ignoring the strange looks the older wizards were giving him. "I left to find you, to tell you about Narcissa, but the found me. They beat me and left me for dead, Severus, I swear."

The bird shivered again and fell from the branch straight into Remus waiting arms. The young wizard spun to Albus and Nicolas. Nicolas raised his wand and murmured a careful spell. The eagle form melted back into Severus. The young man was pale, sickly and near death.

Remus grunted, standing and holding his friend to his chest.

"Let me," Albus said, knowing that Remus was still very weak.

"I'll do it," Remus spoke sternly, staring with intent down at Severus' flickering gaze. "I owe it to him."

"You are still too weak, Remus, transformation was not easy on you last night," Albus accused. Remus eyes widened in hurt as his secret was told. The older wizard sighed, "They already know, Remus, I promise."

"We were waiting for you to tell us in your own time," Nicolas soothed. "We do not love you any less."

"And Severus?" Remus cried.

"He knows as well," Albus affirmed. "He has known for years."

Remus squared his shoulders, feeling betrayed but oddly more loved. They had all known of his disease and all loved and treated him fairly despite it. He tightened his hold on Severus and nodded, "I have him," he said sternly to Albus. Without another word he started toward home.

---

Severus was still unconscious when they arrived back at the manor. Albus cleaned and bound Severus, tucking him into a bed and seeing how Nicolas fared on the potions.

"How is he?" Nicolas asked quietly, stirring his cauldron.

"He is stable, but only time will tell," Albus paused to peep into the pot.

"Is Remus with him?" Nicolas glanced up as he reached for a vial of nettles.

"No, I sent him to bed and rest." Albus sat down heavily on a stool. "After being beaten, he had a hard time to heal and transform properly. The blood moon was a similar trial."

"You should put them in a room together," Nicolas idly mentioned, closing the lid on his pot and sitting opposite his friend.

"Whatever for?"

"Albus, you are forever my friend, but you can often be blind by the things that are staring you in the face," Nicolas smiled gently. "Your werewolf and your abandoned son love each other."

Albus blinked uncomprehendingly at the other wizard. "Of course, they have grown together and are friends."

"They are not just friends, Albus," Nicolas reaffirmed. He conjured a pot of tea and poured them both a generous amount. "They love each other as though there were no other worth loving."

Albus slowly set his cup down as his face registered dawning. "Sweet Merlin."

"Does this upset you?" Nicolas frowned softly.

"No," Albus shook his head. "No, of course not. Excuse me a moment," Albus turned from the kitchen and walked swiftly to Severus' rooms.

He was not surprised to see Remus had snuck in and fallen asleep in the chair beside Severus' bed. With a gentle smile, Albus stretched the bed Severus slept on and shuffled Remus groggily onto it. The werewolf didn't even realize where he was going, only believing Albus had found him and was putting him back to bed.

As soon as the lycan put his head on the pillow, he snuggled gently against Severus' side and fell to sleep.

Albus returned to the kitchen and sat down at his spot. He drank heavily from his cup and smacked his lips.

"Well," Nicolas prodded.

"I am a blind old fool," Albus smiled widely, eyes twinkling. "And I shall remedy what I nearly tore apart."

"I don't think you'll need to," Nicolas smiled gently. "Now here, take his potion to your son and come back here. We cannot let this injustice go unpunished."

---

For a solid week, Severus healed, continually dowsed in sleeping draughts so that he did not pull open his stitches or aggravate his wounds. And during that week, Albus and Nicolas drew to them all the friends and connections they had to gather a small contingent willing and ready to assist in the capture of the traitorous woman and her lover that would dare harm the dark-haired boy of Albus' care.

Severus woke slowly on the seventh day with a warmth at his side. He rolled carefully over, remembering only the night when Narcissa betrayed him and nothing else. A familiar brown head was nestled on the pillow beside him.

"Remus?" Severus croaked, amazed that his friend was there. He hadn't seen him for months.

The body shifted and rolled and before a moment Remus' eyes blinked open in surprise and he was hovering over Severus. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

A smirk slowly curled up the side of Severus face, "Yes, I need you to be quiet and stop jerking the bed about."

The younger man flushed and fell silent.

"Where am I?" Severus groaned, struggling to sit.

"Easy, Severus," Remus admonished, helping him up. "You're in your old room at Albus'."

Severus nodded, the familiar decorations and coloring adding up. "It's good to see you," he smiled at the beaming grin on Remus' face.

"I know the feeling," Remus agreed. He blushed a bit as Severus gave him a considering look.

"Stay with me a while," Severus spoke quietly holding out an arm. Remus hardly paused a moment before laying back against Severus' side. The darker wizard curled his arm and drew Remus tighter to him. He sighed happily as Remus snuggled in and ran his fingertips across his face.

"I was angry with you for leaving," Severus murmured. "I wrote to you everyday without a reply."

"I couldn't help it," Remus whispered into his chest. "I was unconscious for nearly a month while Albus pumped me full of potion. The last letter from you came nearly a week before I woke, I figured you didn't want to hear from me after that."

Severus snorted. "I would have gotten over it sooner or later."

"That's what Albus said," Remus grinned.

"Hmm, Albus..." Severus shifted. "He's plotting, I know it. We should find him."

Remus sat up, helping Severus out of bed. Severus stumbled a little and Remus caught him. The darker man smirked and framed his friend's face in his hands, "That's the second time you've caught me," he murmured.

"It is," Remus admitted.

"Hn," Severus smirked and tipped his head, waiting to see if his advances were accepted. Remus circled his wrists and pressed forward, sealing their chaste kiss.

Severus pulled away, smirking further and kissed him again.

Remus bit his lip and looked at his feet. Severus felt his stomach clench. "You know what I am and you still... you still..."

"I know who you are Remus," Severus corrected, tracing the scars on Remus' face. "And yes, I still care for you."

The slighter man blushed to the roots of his hair and smiled at his feet.

"Come on, there's plotting afoot."

---

Albus welcomed his fit boy with open arms. Once Severus had been fed and bathed, the four men sat to iron out the details of their work. Before night fell, they sent word to the men who waited for it and went to bed with images of revenge in their minds.

As morning dawned, hundreds of men on horseback or in carriages marched on Lucius' lands. The train of retribution could be seen for miles and news of it reached Lucius and Narcissa.

Lucius' small force was no match for the great horde that Nicolas and Albus drew with them. He would easily be beaten. The handsome Malfoy Lord turned tail and ran to his fortress, leaving Narcissa alone to fend for herself.

Narcissa, knowing that Albus and Nicolas were coming for her, fled in fear of their wrath. She ran for the mountains with the two aged wizards tracking her flight.

Below them in the valley, Remus and Severus took the whole of the army with them to Lucius' keep, demanding an audience with the cheating Lord. They sat for hours, threatening to tear through the walls and fetch him, when a herald came from inside, asking what Severus would take as punishment for his crime.

Remus whispered into his friend's ear, casting a stern eye at him as Severus looked ready to refute. With resolve, Severus nodded and told the young boy. "Your Lord will come to me, and he will fight with my second."

The herald looked surprisingly over Remus thin and lank form, but did not argue and returned to tell his master what the horde was accepting. It was hardly ten minutes before Lucius arrived at his own gates, without armor or weapon.

"I accept," he said stiffly, curling his lip up in distaste as he eyed Remus. "Once I defeat your catamite, this is over?"

Severus prickled and hissed, "Who said you would win?"

Remus stepped forward, squaring his thin shoulders and nodded imperceptibly to Severus.

The young man lunged violently at Lucius, and to the whole entourage's amazement, grasped the handsome lord by the neck and picked him entirely from the ground. Remus growled deeply, eyes flashing a brilliant amber before he threw the man violently into the stone wall beside them.

Lucius crumpled to the ground, already broken and bleeding. He began to beg as Remus stalked him, but it was futile. All but a handful of those that came to Severus' aide turned away in sickness as Remus punched easily though Lucius' ribcage and tore the man's heart from his chest.

"A healthy heart for the one you left broken," Remus growled in a low whisper before Lucius bled to death at his feet.

Severus helped his friend clean his hands of the blood and hugged him tightly. Their part in the horror was over.

---

Still chasing Narcissa through the mountains, Albus followed the woman up a steep embankment, intent on fixing the large mistake he had made.

The flowery woman wept harshly as she struggled. Her lovely dresses snagged into the brush and trees as though the very woods she was created from were intent on taking her apart. Every time she looked over her shoulder, Albus was drawing closer, no matter how quickly she went.

She reached the peak of the mountain to find it ended in a sharp cliff over a bay of water. She stood shaking, weeping terribly and fell to her knees to ask forgiveness.

Albus paused before her, his face pinched in pain. "I cannot kill you, it was never my right to create you in the first place. However, there are worse fates than death. For the shame and betrayal you have brought to Severus, you will forever live hiding your face in the light of day, only showing it at night. You will be a bird, a predator hated by all other birds and you shall always hunt alone."

Raising his wand, Albus chanted and where the beautiful woman stood, now rested a taloned owl. The bird rose into the air and flew from the mountain peak, fleeing the hateful gaze of the man who would have killed her.

When Albus returned to the bottom of the mountain, Nicolas was waiting. "It is done," Albus said wearily, leaning against his friend's offered arm. "Let us find my wayward son and return home."

---

Severus returned to his lands of Mur Castell with Remus at his side, forever his friend and more so as time slipped by them.

After several years of the two rambling about the large place, Severus posed a suggestion that Remus could not refuse. Before long, a series of children ran about the grounds, filling the quiet halls with laughter and playing in the gardens. The two unwanted children of Albus' heart started an orphanage in their own home. They grew old and loved more children than any grandparents could hold.

All the while, Albus watched them content as his unwanted foster sons found more love and happiness than he could wish for them in their lives.


End file.
